1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel display devices such as organic light-emitting display devices or liquid crystal display (LCD) devices generally include a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring for connecting the TFT and the capacitor.
The TFT, capacitor, and wiring are finely patterned on a substrate of a flat panel display device. In order to form such a fine pattern on the substrate, photolithography is often used to transfer a pattern by using a mask.
Photolithography involves uniformly applying a photoresist to a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed, exposing the photoresist by using an exposure device such as a stepper, developing the photoresist if the photoresist is a positive photoresist, etching the pattern formed on the substrate by using a remaining part of the photoresist, and removing an unnecessary remaining part of the photoresist after the pattern is formed.
Since a mask including a desired pattern needs to be first prepared when photolithography is used, costs for preparing the mask add up to costs for manufacturing a flat panel display device. Since the above-described complicated steps have to be performed, the manufacturing process of the flat panel display device becomes complex and the manufacturing time increases, and thus, general manufacturing costs of the flat panel display device increase.